Awkward Dates
by CyberActors15
Summary: When an empire is powerful enough to wipe out entire planets and not get arrested precautions have to be made… but never in his life did Ben Tennyson ever find that precautions would have to be this… awkward
1. Chapter 1: First Date

Chapter 1: First Dates

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some information about this story. First of all CA15 was in able of making the Valentines stories that he wanted to make so he decided to make it now and other valentines stories now. So obviously this takes place in Ben 10 Omniverse and I'm just letting you know now that Ben will be Bullfrag a lot in this story. Also in this story Attea also has a crush on Ben in his human form. Oh yeah CA15 does not own Ben 10, or me or any Cartoon Network Characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs… also did you know that Young Justice, counts as a Cartoon Network TV show because it shows on Young Justice…**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-9-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Ben looked at Grandpa Max, Azmuth and Paradox like they were crazy but the look on their faces were serious. Gwen had a sympathetic look for Ben that said 'I know this is outside of your comfort level but you need to do it' Kevin was just laughing and Rook was also looking at Ben sympathetically.**

"**Ben this is the only way that won't end in a loss of most of the Galaxy's population." Max said.**

"**Your grandfather is right." Azmuth said. "Attea is attracted to you." **

"**No she is attracted to Bullfrag." Ben complained.**

"**Yes and we could use that to stop the Incursains from destroying or conquering more planets." Azmuth said.**

"**But it's wrong." Ben complained. "I can't date my enemy to try and persuade her to stop trying to take over the galaxy."**

"**Ben, this is the only way that won't involve destroying an entire empire." Paradox said.**

**Ben was trying to find a way for him to try and get out of this situation.**

"**Uh but what about my girlfriend Julie?" Ben asked. "And also how about protecting the world?"**

"**Most of the Earth's attacks are from your enemies, they will move to where you move to." Azmuth said. "And it's not like the plumbers can't protect their planet. And if you are successful then you can come back to Earth. As for you girlfriend… relationships come and go and she will be placed out of harm from your enemies."**

"**And dude didn't Julie break up with you?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yes she did." Rook said. "After Ben almost got her killed, her parents forbid her from dating him."**

**Ben glared Daggers at Rook.**

"**But now that I think about it, it may be a good idea to allow, Gwen, Kevin and Rook to travel with Ben to keep him focussed on the mission and to keep you from becoming an Incursion yourself." Paradox said. "I'm sure it will provide training of a thousand species, knowledge of a thousand species and technology of a thousand species."**

"**When do we leave?" Gwen, Kevin and Rook asked.**

That memory of what happened 1 month ago passed through Ben's mind as he walked to have his first proper date with Attea.

He, Rook, Kevin and Gwen were all living on the Incursion Royal Battle Ship with Attea and all her guards somewhere in the vacuum of space. And now Ben would be dining with Attea… alone for 2 hours.

"Why couldn't someone else have found the Omnitrix?" Ben muttered as he reached the door to where he and Attea would be having their first date.

Danny then pushed open the door and walked in and saw his date sitting at the other end of the table.

"You're late." Attea said.

"Hey in my defence, this place is large as hell and I have only been here for 3 weeks. I can get lost pretty easily." Ben said.

"Will I seriously have to give you a tour of this place?" Attea asked. "I figured you had broken in so many times that you knew where everything was." Attea said.

"Hey when I broke in before I never decided to say 'hey let's go find the dining hall and get a snack before we stop these guys.'" Ben said.

Attea then laughed.

"Well if you did that then you would know where to go now wouldn't you?" Attea asked.

Ben then rolled his eyes before he started eating. Luckily for him he had human food while Attea ate Incursion food.

They sat in silence for a moment as this was awkward for the both of them.

Attea knew that Ben didn't want to be here and was trying to get her to stop the entire Incursions destroying or conquering scheme and she was willing on giving the Ben the challenge while she had the challenge of trying to win Ben over. Their relationship was practically like an arranged marriage that neither of them didn't really want… actually it was an arranged marriage because when she had met Professor Paradox had accidently let the word 'Marriage' slip out when she talked to him a weak before Ben and his friends boarded onto her ship.

She had to think of a way to get Ben to like her and then she realised that every time ben had fought and or saved her… she had grown a few more feelings for the hero so now she had an idea.

"Hey Ben follow me, I want to show you something." Attea asked.

"But I'm eating." Ben said.

"Trust me." Attea said.

Ben was about to say something but then he stopped and sighed.

"Fine." Ben said.

Attea then led Ben to one of her training rooms where the Incursions trained with a human game known as paintball.

She threw Ben a paintball gun when they got into the room and once they arrived inside their clothes changed into training armour.

"Let's see if you can be part of this war torn alien race." Attea said.

Ben then smirked "Fine but then I need to make this fair."

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix.

"Bullfrag!" Ben yelled. "Let's do this thing."

"Let's" Attea said with a smirk before she jumped away and started firing at Ben.

Bullfrag then jumped out of the way to avoid her attacks. He then shot paintballs at her who also evaded his attacks.

After a few minutes Bullfrag noticed that he would not beat her if he didn't pull an ace so he slapped down the Omnitrix symbol.

"XLR8." Ben Yelled before he zipped away at high speeds.

Now Ben felt like he had an advantage over his date.

He sped around avoiding Attea's shots while taking his own shots.

Luckily Attea didn't become a warrior princess who just takes over planets without mercy by just sitting around so she was able to dodge Ben's attacks… especially because she had conquered a planet that had XLR8's species on it.

She then started firing at Ben who used his speed to evade because unlike the original species XLR8 was not predictable.

Ben also found that it was difficult to attack her in this state so he pulled a new ace.

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix and was enveloped in a large light.

"RATH!" Rath yelled but in his moment of distraction he got shot in the chest by Attea.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INCURSION PRINCESS… NO ONE SHOOTS RATH IN THE CHEST AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Rath yelled.

Rath then aimed his gun and then wild fired until he had no ammo and when he looked up he saw his date was completely clean and all his shots had missed.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PAINTBALL GUN… YOU SUCK AND YOUR AIM SUCKS!" Rath yelled.

Attea couldn't help but laugh as she shot more paintballs that turned Rath's fur into a rainbow of different colours.

And then to make it even worse Kevin, Gwen and Rook ran into the room.

"We heard yelling and shooting." Gwen said.

"Oh don't worry we were just playing paintball." Attea said.

Kevin then looked around the room and burst out laughing.

Rath then changed back to Ben.

"Hey stop laughing Kevin." Ben said. "It's gonna take weeks to wash that out of Rath's fur… and off my clothes."

"Sorry but it's just not every day I see Rath soiled by Paintballs by his date." Kevin said through his laughter.

Ben then noticed he had one more paintball left so he shot Kevin right in the chest with it.

"Yeah it's not funny now is it?" Ben asked.

"No still funny." Kevin said.

"I'm shocked that you kept missing her." Rook said. "The Tennyson legends often state that you have incredible aim."

"And I am the princess of the Incursions." Attea said and that was all that was needed as an explanation… if she didn't want to get shot then then wouldn't get shot.

"Well if nothing is happening then I think we should leave these guys to their date." Kevin said before he Gwen and Rook left.

"Can I like get a towel or something." Ben asked.

"No." Attea said.

"Really." Ben asked though he already knew the answer.

"If you knew your way around then you'd be able to find a towel by yourself." Attea said.

Ben then grumbled as he followed his date out the room and as he walked out the armour he was in disappeared and he was back in his regular clothes that was still clean.

As Ben followed Attea he saw the list of planets that they were trying to conquer.

"I've got to make sure this empire doesn't conquer any more planets." Ben said. 2 days left to stall her." Ben said.

"It won't happen you know. I am giving you the challenge but I don't like you enough for that to happen." Attea said.

"Maybe Bullfrag and persuade you." Ben muttered.

"Maybe not." Attea said in a flirtatious voice. "But you are welcome to try and persuade me with him."

"Or if it comes to it I'll use Waybig to stop you." Ben said with a challenging smirk.

"Then maybe I should hack you Omnitrix so that Waybig can't stop me." Attea said returning the challenge.

"Can't be hacked." Ben said. "And only works for my DNA, Azmuth's DNA and Paradox's DNA."

"Then I'll blow it up." Attea said.

"And you will never be able to see Bullfrag again assuming that you are able to blow it up." Ben said.

Attea didn't say anything and she was beaten.

"You may be good with guns and weapons but in a battle of wits you are unarmed." Ben said with a smirk before he continued walking.

Attea then spat out her tongue and it slapped Ben's face.

"Was that really necessary?" Ben asked.

"No one has the last laugh but me." Attea said.

Ben then glared at Attea and she glared at him.

"Rematch." They both said and within a moment they were back in the Paintball training room.

"This time I play like me and you play like you." Ben said.

"No problem." Attea said.

The room's virtual sensors then changed the room into an urban jungle, half city half jungle.

Ben and Attea stood in the road that was overrun with weeds and were playfully and competitively glaring at each other.

Ben then began to twist the Omnitrix while Attea locked and loaded.

"Okay princess, are you ready to do this." Ben asked.

"Sure thing hero." Attea said.

Ben the slapped down the Omnitrix and the green light enveloped him. He then felt his being changing and becoming another form.

Once the light cleared there stood the black skinned one eyed electric being Feedback.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be fun." Ben said.

"I've never seen this guy before so I'm sure it will." Attea said.

The two lovebirds then jumped at each other with the intentions of attacking each other.

~00000~

Kevin, and Rook were listening to the explosions from outside the room while Gwen was just shaking her head.

"Okay when do you guys think they will hit it off?" Kevin asked.

"I think it will take a few years at most." Rook said.

"I think Ben and Attea will end up together within 2 years." Gwen said.

"I believe that they will become a couple after a few months." Kevin said. "Trust me when I say that Tennyson might just stand a chance."

"I'm his cousin I should know." Gwen said.

"I have learnt all of the Ben 10 legends in my classes and I am currently his partner I think I know." Rook said.

"Okay let's put money on it." Kevin said. "Rarest material that we find in space."

"Deal." Gwen said.

"Deal." Rook said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was the first chapter. Not so romantic I know but the romance will grow.**

**Kevin: And that is something I can't wait for. I want to be there to mock Tennyson and his girlfriend.**

**Shadow: SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Knight in Frozen Armour

Chapter 2: Knight in Frozen Armour.

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. Now we will continue with the story but first we need a brief recap. Gwen give us the recap.**

**Gwen: Okay so last time we discovered Ben and Attea were forced to start dating so that Ben could convince Attea to stop the whole conquering of planets thing. Ben and Attea had their first date that ended up in a rivalry battle.**

**Shadow: Great now we can continue… oh and by the way I will appear in this story as an alien and I will join Ben's team… you know so that CA15 has more characters. But none of the other Sonic the Hedgehog characters will appear in this… actually a lot of characters will make cameos in this and it doesn't matter if they are from nickelodeon or not because CA15 needs to do something to make this longer and more enjoyable.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Ben was currently with Attea in the Bridge of the Incursion Royal Battle Ship and they were arguing.

"Ben thanks to you I lost my chance at taking over that planet!" Attea yelled.

"Well sorry but I won't just stand around and let you take over defenceless planets." Ben said.

"Well you should have. Look I'm just trying to make an honest living." Attea said.

"Honest my ass." Ben said. "You are conquering worlds."

"Yeah to prepare for the possibility of war." Attea said.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ben said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Attea asked in an irritated tone.

"No… it was irritation." Ben said in a sarcastic tone.

Attea then spat out her tongue and it slapped Ben in the face and left a mark.

"Jeez can't you just use your hands like a normal person." Ben asked.

"Do I look like a normal person to you? Unless you didn't notice I'm a freaking Incursion." Attea said.

"Well I am a normal person so having tongue in my face isn't enjoyable." Ben said.

"Well when a female Incursion hits any male in the face with their tongues it shows affection…" Attea said before she fell silent.

They continued to glare at each other green eyes meeting red eyes.

"Wait so all those time you hit me with your tongue… you were kissing me?" Ben asked.

Attea then blushed.

"Uh… no… it wasn't… uh…" She stuttered.

Ben then smirked.

"Looks like the princess has a crush on the hero." Ben said.

"Of course I do." Attea said. "And don't act like you don't have a crush on me."

"What? No I don't." Ben said.

"Your left eye twitches when you lie." Attea said.

Ben then blushed and before he could say anything an explosion rocked the ship.

"Yeah… I'll go check what that was." Ben said before he ran out.

Attea smirked and ran after him.

As they reached the area of the explosion they saw Vilgax's ship flying after them with the missions aimed and ready for fire.

"Attea, tell your guys to park on the planet bellow, there's no way we will be able to take on Vilgax in space without damaging something." Ben ordered.

"No Problem… and don't give me orders." Attea asked as she hit ben in the face with her tongue again.

"Would you stop that?" Ben asked.

Attea then winked before she left.

Ben then noticed a cannon torrent just below them.

"Kevin can you fire one of those?" Ben asked.

"Yeah why?" Kevin asked.

Ben then smirked.

In a few moments Cannonbolt was flying at cannon speeds towards Vilgax's ship.

He then ripped a hole in and started bouncing around and hitting Vilgax's lackeys.

As Cannonbolt rolled through he began to notice the ship going down onto the planet and eventually it landed just as Ben broke into the control room.

"Where's Vilgax?" Ben asked one of the robots.

"The master left to get to your girlfriend." The robot replied simply before the self-destruct sequence activated.

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix knowing good and well that Cannonbolt would not be able to get out of there quick enough but instead of getting Fast-track or XLR8 he got Arcticguana.

"Arcticguana… not cool." Ben said before tried to escape again.

This time he just created an ice path and got out before the place exploded.

And then he noticed that he was on a frozen planet.

As far as he could see there was ice and snow everywhere and in the distance was ice buildings.

"Now that I think about it… Arcticguana is cool this time around." Ben said.

Arcticguana then began running in the direction of the snow tracks that had been dragged off.

And after fifteen minutes of chasing the tracks the Omnitrix timed out.

And now Ben was shivering in the snow.

Ben then stood up and tried to wrap his hands around himself to keep warm.

Ben then looked at the backpack that he had on his back and took out a sheet of paper.

Gwen had given Ben this sheet so that when he needed it he would be able to use magic to protect himself.

Ben then skimmed down the page until he found the spell he was looking for.

"Uh okay… _Ekam ym sehtolc tif eht tnemnorivne." _Ben said then pink energy swerved around him and transformed his clothed into light weight traveling warm clothes with jet repelled ice skates.

Ben then skated after the tracks to find his friends, Vilgax and Attea.

Eventually he reached a large city made of ice and saw a whole bunch of Arcticguana's species… but the thing that caught his eye was that Vilgax was in the centre of the city holding Rook, Attea, Gwen and Kevin.

Vilgax had already conquered this city within an hour of being on this planet.

Ben knew that he'd have to be careful because if someone spotted him then he would fail.

As Ben stepped forwards to find a place where he could hide he was sucked underground… or under-ice.

He then noticed a black Hedgehog… yes a black hedgehog with red marks

"Finally, I've been waiting for someone to get me off this Arctic planet." The hedgehog said. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and you are the Famous Ben 10."

"Why did you pull me down here?" Ben asked.

"Because I you walked right in you would be captured without a doubt." Shadow said before he hit the Omnitrix with his hand. The Omnitrix then began to glow yellow before it went back to green.

"Did you just?" Ben asked.

"Yes now you can turn into two different species, a black arm and a Hedgehog." Shadow said. "Now I now the underground of this place better than anyone so if you want to save your friends and take down squid face then follow me."

Ben then followed Shadow underneath the city in the ice caves until he saw some large frozen armour.

"This should protect you until your watch recharges." Shadow said.

"You get in there while I cause a diversion." Shadow said.

Ben then touched the ice armour and it then turned into mist, flew around him and then transformed back into armour that fit Ben perfectly.

"Vilgax's robots are all over the city so I'll take them down." Shadow said as he loaded his gun and put it in hammer-space (the magical space where any species can place objects).

Shadow then vanished in a bright blue light and then Ben heard robots being destroyed above.

"Okay I guess I'm up." Ben said before he broke through the ice in front of Vilgax.

"Hey tall, green and gruesome… round two." Ben said.

"What are you wearing?" Gwen asked.

"Wow that is authentic ice battle amour." Kevin said.

"Yes it is very powerful." Rook said.

"Yeah of course it is." Ben said. "And since the Omnitrix is recharging then I gotta take you don the old fashion way."

Ben the charged at Vilgax and the armour shot ice shards and blasts from the hands.

Vilgax then blocked the attacks before he charged at ben.

"Okay maybe we should level the playing field." Ben said before he slapped down the Omnitrix.

"Bullfrag." Bullfrag yelled and luckily he was still in the armour.

Bullfrag then continued to attack Vilgax while Shadow destroyed the robots and freed the others.

Bullfrag then froze Vilgax to the ground before changing into Way Big… who was also still in the armour.

"Now here's a familiar scene." Way Big said as he picked up Vilgax's frozen body.

Way Big then threw Vilgax far away from the planet.

In a few moments the X'Nelli (Arcticguana's species) had thanked Ben and Shadow for stopping Vilgax and they let Ben keep the suit.

Ben then had to carry Attea bridal style back to the ship before they left.

Attea was just barely conscious throughout the whole adventure, because Vilgax had hit her really hard on the head and because she was a cold blooded alien cold weather really wasn't very good for her.

"Just sleep Attea, just rest while we get you out of here." Ben said in a gentle voice before she drifted into unconsciousness.

When she finally awoke she saw Ben sitting in a chair next to the bed she was laying on and she also noticed that she was in the medical ward in her ship.

She then shot her tongue and it hit Ben in the face.

"Hey what was that for?" Ben asked in an irritated tone.

"You do care about me." Attea said with a playful smirk.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You did just risk your life to rescue me from Vilgax, don't forget you picked me up bridal style, said those comforting words and you were the one I woke up to see." Attea said.

"Okay I was saving, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Shadow." Ben said "Kevin and Gwen supported each other, Shadow handled Rook so you were the only person I could carry back onto the ship. I never said anything and my shift on watching you just began, Gwen was in here before me."

"Your left eye twitches when you lie… so I know you have feelings for me." Attea said before she winked at Ben.

Ben's face turned red.

"I don't have feelings for you." Ben said before he quickly walked out of the room.

Attea then playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's fun to play with the emotions of men." She said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Kevin: Wow this is gonna get interesting.**

**Gwen: No doubt about that.**

**Shadow: And now I am in this story with you guys. So if any of you readers have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know… tip suggestions cannot include them becoming a couple, nor can it include any of Ben's former love interests because CA15 has plans for them.**

**Kevin: So what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward wedding

Chapter 3: Awkward wedding

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. Now I know what you are thinking but no… Ben and Attea aren't getting married… at least not yet. Today we continue with the story but first I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far… thanks to you I get paid.**

**Kevin: We don't get paid.**

**Shadow: You guys still have jobs, CA15 is the only way I get cash now. Since Sega has practically stopped producing Sonic the Hedgehog games. But enough of my financial situation. Gwen we need a brief recap.**

**Gwen: Okay last time Vilgax attacked and the Ship landed on a frozen planet. Ben met Shadow…**

**Shadow: And I helped Ben Kick Vilgax's ass.**

**Gwen: Okay Ben and Shadow saved the rest of us. Shadow joined us and Attea flirted with Ben.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with the story… and remember in the last chapter I said that there would be references to other Aliens from other TV shows… well just read the chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"It's just a wedding." Attea said.

"No." Ben said. "I'm too recognisable. Do you know what will happen if anyone sees me with you? My rep would plummet."

"You're afraid that you can't dance aren't you?" Attea asked.

"No… I can dance fine." Ben said. "I just can't go to a wedding. Dressed in a suit."

"It's my cousin's wedding and I can't go without a date again." Attea said.

"Why can't you borrow Kevin from Gwen… or take Rook or Shadow?" Ben asked.

"Ben, Gwen is taking Kevin to the same wedding." Attea said. "Rook and Shadow are going on their own mission somewhere in that solar system and you kinda are my date."

Ben then sighed and agreed and the incursion princess was so thrilled that she shot her tongue out and hit Ben's face.

"You have really got to stop doing that." Ben said.

"I told it's a way of showing affection." Attea said with a smirk.

"Actually I was thinking about that… what happens when you are attacking?" Ben asked.

"If the hit hurts… then you can consider that an attack." Attea said. "And how many times have I hurt you this day."

Ben then rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second I don't have any formal wear so I guess…" Ben began but then within a few seconds a few robots came, measured Ben, went away and came back with a green and black tux.

"Wow these guys are fast." Ben said.

"Of course they are." Attea said.

"Okay so how long are we gonna be there?" Ben asked.

"We will be with them for a weak before we continue our nomadic adventure." Attea said.

~00000~

Ben was taking a look at himself inside his new tux and he couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea.

He was going into a wedding with probably a lot of aliens that would know him. And knowing that Ben had faced a lot of aliens there was a chance that one of his enemies could be on the planet.

"Okay no, I gotta tell Attea that this might seriously be a bad idea." Ben said.

As Ben turned around he saw the door open and then Ben's jaw dropped.

There standing right in front of him was Attea in a stunning green dress. Without her cap on Ben also noticed her stunning black hair.

"Uh…" Ben said. "I forgot what I was about to say."

Attea then smirked and tossed a pair of sunglasses at Ben.

"Where those." Attea said.

"Alright Empress." Ben said. "Why?"

"Well I kinda told my cousin that you would also act as security to their wedding." Attea said. "There are a lot of people who don't want this wedding to continue."

"Okay." Ben said with a shrug.

"Good lets go." Attea said before they left the room.

They met Kevin, who was also in a tux and shades, and Gwen before they left the Ship to go onto the Planet.

"What's this planet called again?" Ben asked.

"Krypton." Attea said.

Ben then felt like he knew that name but he couldn't figure out why.

As they got closer to the wedding venue Ben noticed that there were a few signs for the wedding. There were two family crests that he figured belonged to the two families.

One was a red S inside a red Shield and the other was a red X on a black surface. Ben knew those two family crests but he couldn't figure out where he had seen them.

It then hit Ben like a ton of bricks as they walked inside the main venue. He knew where he had seen those two symbols before and before he could voice it a green skinned girl came and hugged Attea.

She had red hair, red eyes and was in a wedding dress.

"M'gann it's good to see you." Attea said.

"Same here Attea." M'gann said.

By judging by the look on Kevin's face he had just figured out who she was.

"M'gann this is my date Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen Tennyson and her date Kevin Levin." Attea said.

"Ben?" M'gann asked. "You're dating my cousin?"

"And you're finally getting married to Superboy? Isn't he like 7 years old?" Ben asked.

"He is 7 but he was born with a 16 year old mind so mentally he is 23." M'gann said. "And physically 16."

"Wait you two know each other?" Attea asked.

"We used to be in the same team." M'gann said. **(New Fanfiction coming soon) **"How do you two know each other? How does the Incursion princess know the bearer of the Omnitrix?"

"Actually I am the Empress know… and because of my crush on Ben that I got while fighting him… he was sent to get feelings for me and stop me from conquering more planets." Attea said.

"Where's the big boy scout's son?" Kevin asked.

"Right behind you Levin." Conner said making Kevin yelp.

"So can you still transform into a Kryptonian, a Martian, a Reach and an Atlantean?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Ben said. "I still have the same Omnitrix… actually I've been wondering something if you guys are two of the most powerful members of your team then why do you need protection for this wedding?"

"Yeah we'd rather not go into the details… but we're glad you made it." M'gann said.

"With drawled information… I'm good with that." Kevin said.

"Same here." Ben said.

~00000~

The Wedding had now started and Ben was sitting next to Attea while Kevin sat next to Gwen. Ben had noticed that other members of the Young Justice… and Justice League were at this wedding, but most of them were in civilian clothes.

Ben was on constant alert and watching out for anyone who might try stop this wedding.

Luckily no one came during the ceremony.

Ben watched the Priest who was also Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm as he said all the priest stuff and told Conner and M'gann to kiss.

"You may kiss the bride." Kaldur said.

Conner and M'gann then kissed and everyone cheered. **(AU: Yeah sorry guys but there is just so much that you can actually do in the first part of the wedding without getting board)**

They all then moved to the second venue and as they moved Ben and Kevin had to stop someone from crashing the wedding.

Ben noticed that there was someone hiding in the crowd and he also noticed that the guy had kryptonite and a torch. He noticed that the guy had noticed him when he started fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Kevin, you see that guy over there." Ben said.

"Yeah, the guy who's running away?" Kevin asked.

"Bingo." Ben said.

Ben and Kevin then left Attea and Gwen with Conner and M'gann before they ran to find the mysterious guy.

It was obvious that he wasn't a Kryptonian or a Martian because he held Kryptonite and fire.

When they finally reached him they noticed he was a Sotoraggian (Six-six's species).

"You know how to speak their language?" Ben asked.

"No." Kevin said.

"Well I guess we just take him down." Ben said as he hit the Omnitrix and Kevin absorbed the ground of Krypton.

The familiar Green Flash surrounded Ben and then in the place of Ben was a green hedgehog in black hyper friction resistance jet shoes and white gloves.

"Blur the Hedgehog, I was going for Four Arms but this could work." Ben said.

Blur and Kevin then dashed forward and attacked the Sotoraggian and tied him up.

"Okay we should head back to the wedding." Ben said.

He then grabbed Kevin's arm and he used the hedgehog's unique ability to teleport.

Within a moment Ben and Kevin were back with the others and in their human forms.

"Hey Ben did you figure out who was attacking M'gann and Conner?" Attea asked.

"No, the thing was Six-six's species so Kevin and I could not understand a thing… so we just beat him to a pulp." Ben said.

"Oh maybe next time I should go with you to translate." Attea said.

"I think you need to stay… you know seeing that you are a bride's maid." Ben said.

"True." Attea said.

The two then noticed the music start playing and they noticed all the couples started dancing.

Ben noticed Attea had a look of she was waiting for something and he also noticed she was avoiding his gaze.

"Hey Attea… would… you like to… dance?" Ben asked.

Attea then looked at Ben with a look of surprise before she accepted.

They then walked up onto the dance floor and did their dance and to Attea's surprise Ben could actually dance.

"This… is nice." Attea said.

"Uh… nice…" Ben said.

"Thanks for asking me to dance." Attea said.

"Everyone else was dancing and you looked… uh… never mind. Your welcome." Ben said.

Attea then smirked at Ben.

Nothing could ruin this moment… but the universe didn't work that way.

Ben noticed the walls began to glow green and torches a long side the wall became lit with flames.

"Kryptonite… and fire." Ben said.

One wall then exploded and then Ben saw a guy in Black Beetle armour… and Ultimate Aggregor.

"Miss Martian, Superboy. We warned you of the consequences of getting married and now because of you everyone here shall die." Black Beetle said.

"Hey Black Beetle, Aggregor." Ben yelled. "It's hero time."

The familiar green light enveloped over Ben and know he was Attea's favourite alien, Bullfrag.

"I'll handle them, you guys jus' get the others outta here." Bullfrag said.

The Omnitrix hero then jumped towards Black Beetle and Aggregor.

The good thing about when Ben turned into Bullfrag, was that he all of a sudden got a good amount of weapons.

Bullfrag then pulled out two pistols and started firing them at his two enemies.

He then took a sonic grenade and threw it at them and a violent explosion of noise exploded in their ears.

"You bore me more and more Tennyson." Aggregor said.

"What? Is dis not good enough for ya?" Ben asked. "Fine then maybe I should become better."

Ben then hit the Omnitrix again and he transformed into his favourite alien as a child.

"Feedback." Ben yelled. "Let's check how much energy you can handle."

Feedback then fired a lot of Energy at Black Beetle before he faced Aggregor.

"You want electricity child? Then here you can have it." Aggregor said as he shot a lot of energy at Ben.

Ben just smirked and he absorbed the energy. He then shot the energy back but with more power… but it didn't hit Aggregor but it hit Black Beetle.

Ben then jumped and placed his plugs on Black Beetle's scarab and he absorbed all the energy that was in the Scarab that it shut down.

Ben then hit the Omnitrix and changed into Grey Matter.

"Now to make sure you can't use your scarab again…" Grey Matter said. "I'll take from you."

The 16 year old Galvan then deactivated the Scarab and removed it, before he changed into his Reach Alien and placed the Scarab on his back.

The scarab then grew until it covered Ben's body making him Black Beetle… with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Finally I got a name for this alien. Ben Beetle." Ben yelled. "Hey Aggregor I know that the Reach Technology can defeat you… so how do you say oh &*%$ in Osmosian?"

"_Puo iglarasis."_ Aggregor said before Ben Beetle took him down.

~00000~

At the third and final wedding venue. Ben Beetle walked in and everyone gasped before he pointed at the Omnitrix and the two unconscious villains.

Ben then transformed back into Ben.

"Okay I took them out… you guys can continue with the wedding now." Ben said with his famous grin.

The wedding then continued and M'gann and Conner couldn't be happier about that. They also thanked Ben for being able to take down Aggregor and Black Beetle and Ben said it was nothing.

~00000~

Shadow and rook were both crouched down behind a bolder, well Rook was crouching down Shadow was just standing, as lasers flew above them

"We have to get this info to Ben." Rook said.

"Yeah but first we have to survive." Shadow said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: I love cliff hangers.**

**Kevin: I don't.**

**Gwen: The cliff hanger is not what I'm worried about. It's that Miss Martian and Superboy couldn't defend themselves.**

**Shadow: All will be revealed. But I just have to tell the readers something. Okay some of you guys gave ideas for this chapter but when CA15 tried he found he couldn't write them… at least not now hopefully. SO no hard feelings.**

**Kevin: So what will happen next? What will we learn next? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
